


After the Years

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: After The Years, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Wolfgirl147, ft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: It's been a year since Natsu left to train.  Lucy had become more powerful, focusing on harnessing the power Aquarius gave her.  She never took on many hard jobs, unless she was with Juvia, but that was only because she'd wanted to learn how to control her power before she relied on it for everything.  She was still haunted by that night.  The night that Aquarius' key broke.  The night she'd lost her oldest friend.  It didn't help that soon after Natsu had left, leaving nothing but a letter in his wake.  With the Grand Magic Games fast approaching, Makarov decides that it's time to go back and show off the newest S Class wizard: Lucy.  As Lucy participates in this years' Grand Magic Games,  she meets new foes that prove themselves to be a challenge, and some of them a painful one.  As the closing draws near, a face from Lucy's past resurfaces,  she's already hurt as it is, but she must prove her strength one more time, before her life can balance, if it ever will.





	1. Chapter 1

     Lucy sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Her brown eyes narrowed as she studied the request board in front of her. There seemed to be a significant lack of interesting jobs as of late. Hanging her head in defeat, she made her way to the table where Levy had taken up residence.

"Hey Lu-chan," Levy's chipper voice greeted her friend.

"Hi, Levy," Lucy responded, slumping down beside the girl.

"No luck today either, huh?" Levy asked, sympathy swimming in her eyes as she gazed at her friend.

But Lucy didn't want her sympathy. She didn't want  _anyone's_  sympathy! Not Erza's, not Gray's, and not even Mira's! She just wanted Natsu.

She  _needed_  Natsu.

     Deflating even more, Lucy dragged her feet across the guildhall to the doors.

"I'm gonna take the rest of the day off," she called to Mirajane as she made her way outside.

"Okay," Mira called in response. "You take care of yourself!"

Plue accompanied Lucy on her lackluster march towards her little apartment. Her  _empty_  apartment.

   

* * *

   When Lucy had reached the door to her bedroom, she wanted to hear talking. She wanted to bust down the door and yell at them. Then she sighed and opened the door gently, not even bringing herself to look at the empty sofa.

A heartbroken sound fluttered from her mouth as she gingerly lifted an ivory envelope from her desk. Collapsing on her bed, she ran her fingers across the ' _N'_  engraved in the wax seal.

It was the last tether she had to Natsu besides her shredded heart.

She fought back the tears and raised herself from the bed. Setting the letter down, she marched towards the only empty room in her apartment.

Three of the four walls in the room was covered in an enormous map of Fiore, and on the fourth wall, a smaller map of the entirety of Earth-Land. Hanging across the maps like long forgotten streamers were strings colored red and blue. They hung from where she'd put the first pin to the next, and the one after that. Beside these scattered string paths were pictures of Natsu and Happy. Torn pieces of paper were pinned beside most of these pictures labeled  _'Eye Witness Reports'_.

Soon after they had left, the full weight of missing them had crashed into her, pounding her onto her knees. She'd decided to track them as a way to distract herself. Pressing her forehead against the map, a lonely tear made its' way down her cheek.

 

* * *

 

     As Lucy stumbled back into her room, her eyes wandered to a mahogany box that was placed on the shelf above her desk. She knew what that box contained. It was memories, and bad ones at that. Despite that pit in her stomach, Lucy reached up to grab the box and opened the lid.

The fresh smell of old paper would have been pleasant if picking them up hadn't revealed the broken golden zodiac key beneath it. Turning her eyes away from the jagged end, Lucy listened to the papers ruffle as she unfolded them and began to read.

_The demons of Tartaros attacked Magnolia. They were powerful. Very powerful. And they didn't use magic, per se. It was this terrible power that they called 'Curses'. Somehow, everyone in Tartaros' base got stuck in this weird tissue-like stuff. And they weren't able to move. Natsu was enveloped right before my eyes. I was all alone._

_Then, Tartaros' leader 'The King of the Underworld' sent all of his forces after me, since I was the only one that hadn't been caught by that weird stuff._

_All of a sudden, I was face to face with one of Tartaros' Demons. His name was Jackal. In the midst of our battle, I summoned Virgo and Leo in tandem. It drained me pretty heavily of my magic power. But I was able to hold up. Over time though, they had to go back, since my energy was decreasing at an alarming rate. That's when the rush of water led to my summoning of Aquarius._

     Right there, the mark of a teardrop on the name, Aquarius.

_She helped me to the best of her abilities, sort of, but it was all in vain. That's when she told me. She told me that there was a way to defeat Jackal. A way to defeat him and quite possibly all of Tartaros with him! She told me that I had to summon the Celestial Spirit King. I was confused. I didn't have his key and I told her as such. She just responded by saying that he didn't have a key.  His gate could only be opened by using a Zodiac key. There was a catch. The spirit whose key I used would become the sacrifice. I wasn't about to do that to any of my friends! That's when the only other mother figure in my life told me that she would volunteer. She wouldn't make me give up anyone else. She was the first spirit I ever had at my side. Her key was given to me by my late mother Layla Heartfilia and she was my closest confidant. As her final gift, she gave me power over her stardress. It is a gift I will cherish forever._

_When I summoned the Celestial Spirit King, I said goodbye to my oldest friend as the bottom of her key shattered._

The tears knew no remorse as sobs racked Lucy's body. After a while, she cleared her eyes refolded the papers, and placed them back into the box. Then, like it was the most precious item she'd ever held, she lifted the remaining end of Aquarius' Zodiac key.

As she clutched the cold metal to her heart, her tears filled her eyes with renewed force. Remembering that day sent daggers flying at her heart, tearing her to shreds from the inside out.  

When Lucy had carefully placed the key back into the box, covered it with the papers, and placed it back on the shelf, she took a deep breath and left her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

      As the jewelry shop came into view, Lucy felt her steps quicken. She was searching for a specific something, and she knew she'd get a good quality one at a cheap price in this area of town.

     She was almost at the door when a force like a sea gail sent her bowling backward over her feet. The floor was quickly coming to meet her when the world stopped. A pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Oh!" The rush of breath passed Lucy's ears as the stranger released a relieved gasp. "Sorry 'bout that! I should look where I'm goin', but I don' know Magnolia too well." Lucy's ears perked at the distinct scratch in the man's voice.

"Sting." It wasn't really a question, nor was it a command. It was more like a statement. A plain, unemotional statement.

"Ah!" Sting's sharp eyes blinked haltingly and his nose flinched a few times. He seemed to recognize the underlying smell on the blonde, though it was missing a bit of spice he was used to. "Lucy! I wasn't expecting to see you here." Lucy straightened and pulled away, brushing off her skirt and putting her blouse to rights.

"I do live here, you know." Lucy's response was blatant, cold; another statement. "And either way, Magnolia  _is_  the home of Fairy Tail."

Sting released an awkward laugh. "Yeah, I guess I should'a expected ya!" Lucy didn't deign to respond to that one.

"So," Sting continued. "I'm looking for Natsu. You know where I could find 'im?" Lucy visibly shook, her feet suddenly heavy and legs too weak.

"No. I don't." She pushed past him, ignoring his worried protests, and entered the shop.

* * *

   Mira's eyes were downcast as the heavy doors closed behind Sting's figure. It'd nearly broken her heart to explain the situation that Lucy was in. The pain that she was experiencing. He'd run in panicked and worried after having a run in with Lucy on his way over to the guild, and it seemed to have spooked him pretty badly. Shaking her head, the woman pulled back the tears threatening her eyes and smiled.

     After a few hours, the doors to the guildhall reopened and Mira looked up as murmurs washed across the room. Four figures had entered, energy and power rolling off them. Mira nearly jumped over the bar in her excitement to reach the Thunder Legion.

"Laxus," she screeched. "Evergreen! Freed! Bixlow!" The latter names held more composure than the first.

"Well," Evergreen's voice was laced with laughter. "I suppose we can tell who you're excited to see!" Her grin only grew as her eyes shifted between Mira and Laxus. Mira suddenly found the floor quite interesting while Laxus decided that his eyes were the best weapon to threaten her with. Evergreen merely glanced around the guild hall, her eyes searching for-

"He's out back," Mira piped up, startling the woman.

"Who is?" She snapped, returning her attention to Mira.

"Elfman." Mira's reply was cool and sharp, her eyes displaying that she was quite pleased with herself.

"And why," Evergreen asked, her glasses glinting as the sun struck them through the windows, "would I need to know that?"

"Oh come on," Mirajane sighed, her voice was bordering on a full out guffaw. "I know that's who you're looking for." Evergreen didn't deign to respond as a blush crawled up her cheeks.

"That's rich," she mumbled, pointing her nose to the sky and stalking across the Guildhall. Her path led her straight to the backyard.

"Ever!" Mira withheld her amusement as Elfman's voice greeted the swinging of the backdoor. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos if you enjoy!  
> Special thanks to: Muffin_Lover39, Smbrinley, Chum_Chum, Pirate_Of_The_Stars, and Morenoel!

     Lucy tried to ignore the squeak her door made when she opened it. She tried to ignore the silence that was slowly suffocating her in the seemingly small room. And screw her-- she  _tried_  to not let her lip tremble as she set down the bag she was carrying onto the low-lying coffee table.

     Steeling herself, she lifted the mahogany box from the shelf and proceeded to settle onto the floor. She let one-- only one-- tear escape down her cheek as she removed the gleaming golden key from the wooden confines. When she'd placed down the key, she turned to the bag and removed a gold chain necklace, the one she'd pushed past Sting to find.

     She nestled the key onto the chain and let it dangle in front of her eyes before she slipped it around her neck and clipped it shut.

* * *

   Slipping out from her 'Tracking Room', Lucy felt her skin quiver around her bones. It was a restless feeling, a tired, bored, pained feeling. She ran a hand through her waist-length hair, the strands catching at her fingers as she removed herself from the apartment.

     Plue followed close behind her as she balanced on the edge of the cobblestone path, walking the line between land and the calm water beside it.

"Watch out, Lucy," a man called his voice light despite the strain of his muscles as he pushed his boat. Lucy waved, her hands flimsy and half dedicated.

"Don't worry," she called back. "I'll be fine!" The man and his friend laughed in response. Lucy nodded and continued walking, her hand a constant pressure on her necklace, covering the distant glow that the key seemed to emit.

* * *

   Levy tackled Lucy halfway, her voice a rush of breathless air.

"You've gotta walk faster than that, Lu!" She was tugging at Lucy's arm, urging her into a faster pace. "Makarov says he's got an announcement!" Lucy's urgency soared and she raced at her friends' side to the Guildhall.

     Makarov had gathered the whole of Fairy Tail, quieting down the wizards in their restless shuffle. When a hush had fallen over the hall, Makarov spoke.

"You all are wondering why I would gather you like this on a day when you could all be working! I can see it in your eyes!" There were more restless shuffle, murmurings and hushed comments behind closed hands. "But this announcement is about more than money, children! It is about honor and family!" There were more murmurs, more whispered questions. "This is about Fairy Tail!" Silence swept across the churning sea.

"Fairy Tail will be entering the Grand Magic Games again!" The last word was drowned out as the members erupted. Whoops and hollers flooded the building until it rung unphased.

"The team-" A hush fell across the room, tension thickening until it was near palpable.

"The team," Makarov continued when he had everyone's rapt attention. "Will be made from Fairy Tail's strongest!" Silence. Patience. Anticipation. "Lucy Heartfilia! Erza Scarlet! Mirajane Strauss! Laxus Dreyar-!" Mira had tackled Lucy into a hug beside an elated Erza and Laxus, whose grin was nothing short of menacing. "And Gajeel Redfox!" There was a shriek and suddenly, Levy had barreled into Gajeel and had her arms flung around his massive frame.

     Lucy cleared her throat and straightened, her heart swelling with pride.

"Let's go back to the Grand Magic Games!" The whole guild exploded with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

      Lucy's contented sigh was chased by her slow murmur of a comment. "Crocus is such a beautiful city!" Gray smiled in response, leading both her and Juvia out of their carriage.

"Well, then why you just sittin' there?" His question sounded sincere, but his smirk read rhetorically. "Let's go explore the city!" Juvia's hand clutched his and she left the other one open for Lucy to hold.

"Anything you want, my Love!" Gray's remark followed, "You guys seem to be better friends lately, what's up with that?"

     Juvia's smile didn't dim, but Lucy noticed that the water woman's clutch on her hand had tightened.

"I guess we've just..." Her gaze shifted to meet Lucy's eyes, and Lucy returned the unspoken sentiment. "Settled our differences."

     Gray's sigh was loudly obvious, "Well ain't that a relief!" Lucy rolled her eyes and dragged the couple over to a large water fountain before setting herself atop the smooth marble.

     When they'd all settled down and Juvia was busy wrapping the clear water around her hand, Gray voiced a question, "So. Lucy." Lucy raised an inquisitive eyebrow, though not missing the sudden alert stance Juvia had assumed, still swirling the liquid through her fingers. "I've sorta noticed that you're wearin' a necklace now. What's that about?" Lucy released Gray's hand and ran a finger down the chain to where her blouse hid the key.

     She stood, her hand reaching to her hip, releasing a key from the ring.

"Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Woah!" Gray's hands shot up, his face warping in alarm as he actively tried to keep a distance whilst not falling into the fountain. "Did I make you mad or something?!" Lucy didn't respond, simply reaching her hand towards her celestial spirit and motioning a request. Virgo simply bowed and presented a mahogany box to Lucy.

"Will that be all, Princess?" Lucy nodded. She reached into the ornate wood and pulled out the old papers, resting them into Gray's hands before shutting the box and handing it back. Virgo bowed again and disappeared.

     Gray looked up from reading the papers, his eyes wide, and disbelieving. Lucy could almost see the memories pass through beneath the swirling emotions in his eyes. Ur. Her loss reminded him of Ur. And she couldn't say she didn't feel exactly how he did. Lost and afraid, and alone. All alone.

     Instead of voicing these thoughts, he only murmured, "Does Juvia know?" Lucy only nodded. "Lucy...I didn't...I can't...I-I didn't know." Lucy's smile was sad, a whispering ghost of loss and pain.

"No one did, that was the point. No one knew." Gray wrapped his arms around her, leaving space for Juvia's vice-like grip on her hand. And Lucy desperately tried to keep her tears from falling.

     When she was done with her soundless sobs, Lucy accepted the papers from Gray.

     She took them and released them. She watched them slowly sink into the waters of the fountain. Gray panicked, trying to fish out the soaking parchment.

"Lucy-!"

"No." Her voice was quiet. Stern. "No." Gray retreated, letting Lucy sink into Juvia's side. "I need to let her go, Gray. I need to move on."

     So, instead of looking back, she rose to lead her friends away and moved on.


	5. Chapter 5

     The clock struck midnight when Lucy entered the hotel. Unlike the last time she'd participated in the Grand Magic Games, there was no 'Sky Labyrinth'. Instead, there stood an intricate maze of thorns and roses. Lucy looked out at the beautifully dangerous maze.

     Mira latched onto her arm as Moto appeared in the sky.   
"Are you ready for this?" Her voice was breathless excitement and Lucy had no time to respond before Moto spoke.

"Hello, Pumpkins," he greeted. "Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy felt anticipation coil in her gut. "This year's Preliminary Round is a Magic Rose Thorn Maze!" Lucy's eyes dragged themselves down to the sleeping maze. "The first eight teams to get to the center moves on to the 'actual' games." Mira's grip tightened, her free hand soon finding a grip on Laxus's bicep. "If a team is not in the eight at the center, they will not be able to participate! Good Luck!" Lucy stiffened.

"Ready?" A roaring wave of energy engulfed her.

"Set?" Fierce determinations swept through her being.

"Begin!" A fire was burning through her blood when she hurtled down the steps, her feet colliding with concrete and stones as she dashed into the maze.

* * *

   The Fairy Tail team was quick on her heels as she pelted through the maze. That is, before their first incident.

     Lucy halted while the others turned a corner, sending Mira sailing into a pit. Her arm leaped out to grab at a root that was flinching away from the swirling heat beneath the eldest Strauss.

"Mira!" Laxus gasped out, leaping forward to grab at her hand. The branches of the rose bushes lashed out to snap around Erza who'd also launched forward.

     When Lucy turned Gajeel was also being consumed. Lucy tried to bat away the thorns reaching for her with her Fleuve d'étoiles before she too was wrapped in the thorny chains. Laxus was the only one free, desperately reaching out for Mira's hand.

     When his broad hand was securely wrapped around Mira's slim fingers, he hoisted her up. Then, lightning struck. In the perfect spot, allowing the three restrained to fall flat on their faces into the dirt.

"Gee thanks, moron," Gajeel growled, his thick voice covered in a hacking cough by Mira.

"Woah! I guess he wasn't kidding when he said 'magic' maze, huh?" Lucy rolled her eyes at the woman and kept moving not waiting to ensure that her team followed.

* * *

   Just when they thought all was going fine and dandy, and their system of turns was working, was when the second challenge arose.

     A Sphinx to be specific. Lucy almost snorted. It was the farthest thing from 'original' she'd seen the game designers get! Yet, it still presented an issue. If they didn't solve the riddle, they couldn't move past. If they tried to destroy it, a new one appeared. If they tried to jump around or whatever to escape it, the thorny walls would make quick work of them. So, the last solution was to solve the riddle.

_The love of one so cold in heart,_

_Harm would befall those whom her they tried to maim_

_A warmth or light of one so smart_

_Now shall we try to guess her name?_

"Juvia." Erza's answer was immediate. So was the bushes' response, wrapping her in its' vines and stuffing her mouth with rose petals.

"Erza." Mira too was flung into the bushes whilst rose petals encased her lips.

"Mira." Laxus was wrapped along the path, though no thorns pierced his clothes nor roses stuffed his mouth.

"Mavis." Gajeel's answer was calculated; slow. He was merely pulled into the bush. No vines; no roses, but no escape.

Lucy met his eyes, almost telling him her answer before she'd even voiced it. "Levy McGarden."

The four others were released and the Sphinx crumbled away.

* * *

   Two other challenges faced them. Erza made quick work of the beastly large spider, and Gajeel was far too energetic for the opposing guild.

     That's when the team arrived at the large, gilded doors. 

     In little under an hour, the team had reached the center and were destined to participate in the Grand Magic Games.


	6. Chapter 6

     The sun met Lucy's glare as it crept over her windowsill. It seared her eyes but reminded her of where she was. That wasn't the only thing that told her she wasn't at home in Magnolia. For one, the rough bed underneath her was lacking a pink duvet, and for another, the two other women fighting over consciousness.

     Lucy blinked the sleep away and focused on Mira who was already up and ready. The rich purple of her uniform seemed to electrify the unique color of her hair. The design was the same as the first year that pulled at a memory Lucy was quick to shove back. She returned her attention to Mira, who was trying to pry Erza from her bed.

     The mattress squeaked as Lucy sat up, flinging the blankets off her legs. Mira heard the noise and turned, smiling at her. Lucy tore her eyes away and examined the room. It was clean and neat. No chipped paint, no a-symmetrical garbage, and nearly no color. She turned away, her eyes catching on the splash of pink on her bed.

     Her outfit was a simple dress, like the first year's design; small and tight in the top, and quite easy to move around in. Right where her heart would be, a Fairy Tail emblem was sewn in glistening white. The dress itself-- except the white accents-- was a soft pink; almost salmon.

     When she'd pulled the dress over her head and had fit it snuggly to her frame, she turned to the white boots, noting the pink accents of the sole and the ivory swirls dancing across the surface.

     After she was dressed for battle and had wandered over to the sink, she prowled over to Mirajane and Erza. The latter was still clutching her pillow and half asleep. Lucy's lips turned upwards in the slightest smile-- which was rare these days-- and turned her fist over Erza. When she opened her hand, Erza was greeted with a handful of water meeting her face.

     Erza shot up, an unexpecting yelp echoing in the air.

"Good," Mira snorted, meeting Erza's glare. "You're up." She turned to Lucy who was already heading out of the room. "Thanks, Lucy!" Lucy responded with a small nod before exiting the girls' room.

     The room the team shared was occupied by Laxus and Gajeel.

"Morning," Lucy mumbled when she'd reached the cupboards in her search for food.

     Mirajane and Erza yanked her away.

"No time to eat," Erza was shouting, grasping Lucy's arm.

"We gotta go," Mira added as she and the red-head dragged her away from her food source. Mirajane then found a grip on Laxus and hauled him up with her. Erza snatched up a less than excited Gajeel and together they ran out the door.

* * *

   Lucy's eyes ran over the crowd gathered in the stone stands surrounding the arena. As the last people took their seats, Motto poofed into existence in the sky.

"Welcome to this years' Grand Magic Games!" He was met with a wave of cheers, the crowd hastily showing their support.

"Let's introduce our competing teams!" More cheering and chanting followed.

"In eighth place, from the biting cold of the northern mountains, it's Ice Claw!" Polite claps followed the name. No one really knew them, which, Lucy guessed, was the point in participating.

"In seventh place, promising to give any guild a run for their money, it's Ring Claw!" There was more approval, Lucy noted, but the scale seemed balanced by an equal amount of dislike.

"In sixth place, back again from Bougenvilla, it's Silent King!" Cheers and roars erupted from the stands, mild, but the boos were fully outmatched.

"In fifth place, as serene as the city they hail from, it's White Moon!" Roars and cheers and a few posters dotted the stands.

"In fourth place, with as much pizazz as their good ol' master, it's Lamia Scale!" The name was met with much excitement, a few fangirls too.

"In third place, fighting to win your hearts, it's Blue Pegasus!" Their name was met with nearly a fleet of fangirls. They were like an army of the undead, and Lucy almost cracked a smile. Almost.

"In second place, with a fierce hope of reaching number one, it's Sabertooth!" This time, the roar nearly drowned out Lucy's thoughts when Sabertooth took to the sand, Minerva leading the pack.

"And in first place, you know them you love, them, they're the six-time reigning champions, it's FAIRY TAIL!" The arena thundered with applause and cheers. Lucy led the group, wearing her new S-class title like a badge. Her hand was up in the air, flashing her guild mark. Newfound energy surged through the arena.

     The crowd lulled as the contestants rooted themselves to the spot. Motto's smile widened. "Today, it's a challenge called 'Gates', select one contestant from your team, and send 'em on up. The rules will then be explained."

"I'm going." Lucy's decision was instant, and final, as Erza discovered when she tried to oppose her.

     When Erza tried to continue their spat, Lucy stepped forward, placing herself on the board.

"It seems," Motto grinned. "That everyone has chosen a participant.

"From Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia!" The crowd roared. Lucy flinched when she spotted posters with clippings of her from Sorcerer Weekly.

"From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates!" The approval that followed accompanied the rest of the names.

"From Lamia Scale, Sherry Blendy! From Sabertooth, Yukino Aguria! From White Moon, Heather Marrow. From Silent King, Jeremiah Ruko! From Ring Claw, Mathew Soma! And from Ice Claw, Qurow Akabane!"

     When the stands were silent, Motto explained the challenge.

"How you play 'Gates' is simple, Pumpkins! There will be several magic gates! Some will lead to the Celestial World, and some will not. You are to overcome the challenges in the world you pick. If you choose a fake gate, you will be stuck in a room and fight until four people have made it through the gate from the Celestial World.

"We've acquired access to this world by tenuous means, so if you harm any spirits or dismantle anything in any way, we will not be responsible for any injuries you may acquire. Now here's a key to how you'll be ranked, it's a race." There was silence.

"Contestants, are you ready?!" There were cheers; whoops and hollers. But, Lucy's world had gone silent. Focus. She was going to win. She was going to prove herself.

"Now, let the Games begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

     Lucy recognized the swirling light of the ten magic gates that appeared. They weren't unlike the gates she sent her spirits through. Jeremiah, from Silent King, went barreling into the gate in front of him. The gate closed, leaving him trapped, regardless of which world he'd entered.

     When Lucy looked to her right, Hibiki, Sherry, and Heather were watching her. She shook her head and rested a hand on her keys, feeling the cool metal, before locking her eyes on a specific gate. Heather went barreling for that one, pushing Sherry away. Sherry, unphased, hopped into the one beside it.

     As everyone piled into gates, Lucy traded a look with Yukino. Finally, Hibiki was the only normal wizard left. When his eyes pleaded with Lucy, she shook her head, and he ran to the nearest one he could.

     Lucy and Yukino locked eyes and burst out laughing.

"Well, something is humorous down on the battlefield, because Lucy and Yukino seem to be laughing."

     Lucy nodded to Yukino as she returned the gesture before both ladies reached for their keys.

"Open," they started together "Gate of the Lion," Lucy paused as Yukino traded lion for Balance.

"Leo!"

"Libra!"

"Oh!" The judges murmured. "It seems their going to fight!" Libra scooped up Yukino and raced towards a golden gate in the middle of the arena. The magic closed behind her.

     Leo shook his head when Lucy met his eyes. She shrugged, grabbing onto his arm.

"I guess there's no other way then, but I'm not going into a fake room!" Leo gripped her tight as she hissed out her words, and they were gone.

* * *

   The man watched as the blonde disappeared into the golden light. She rushed through just as the cameras went black.

"Sorry folks, but that's really all that we can show, we weren't able to set up any cameras in the Celestial World. But you can enjoy the footage from the fake rooms using crystal clear lacrima vision!"

     The screens blinked back to life, revealing Qurow, Heather, Mathew, and Sherry fighting monsters in small stone rooms. Yet, through the cameras, the man could see the slight gleam of illusion magic on the walls.

* * *

   The bead of sweat making its' way down Lucy's forehead was the least of her bothers.

"How about you give me a smooooooooch?" It wasn't exactly the line she wanted to be greeted with after having been shot into the Celestial World. Her quick search of the area had turned up fruitless for the one she was looking for.

"Aries," Lucy called. The sweet ram made her way towards her.   
"Yes, Miss Lucy?"

"Can you lead me to the gate back to the arena."

"Of course!"

"With as little conflict as possible?"

"I'll do my best. I'm sorry if I fail you." Lucy shook her head at Aries's self-deprecating comment.

"You could never fail me. You know that."

     Lucy hung onto Aries as they jumped from planet to planet until a large gate steadily came into view. It seemed to be made of stars. Regardless, it was breathtaking!

     As Lucy stood and admired the gate, Aries made a nervous sound.

"Uhm, Miss Lucy?" Lucy turned. "I'm sorry, but it seems there's someone else here too!" She caught a glance as Yukino speared through the world, Pisces underneath her. Turning heel, Lucy flung open the gates and ran through, waving to Aries as she vanished from the world.

     The roar of the stadium flooded Lucy's ears as she exited the gates.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Lucy Heartfilia! Lucy Heartfilia!..." The chanting continued, filling Lucy with an emotion she could only call pride.

     The crowd grew even louder as Yukino came out behind her. Lucy returned the gentle woman's smile and high-five. A slime-covered Jeremiah emerged next, followed closely by a soaking wet Hibiki. The latter ran up to Lucy and wrapped her in a hug, his lips brushing against her neck.

"Good job," he whispered. Lucy returned the embrace.

"You too," she moved her lips close enough to his ear to whisper, "Tiger."

"Well well, do we spot some romance on the battlefield?" The commentation startled Lucy. She made quick work of untangling herself from Hibiki as blood heated her cheeks.

     Her attention was drawn away as four figures came hurtling through another gate on the far side of the field. Qurow first, Sherry second, Heather third, and Mathew fourth. Each of them bore their own injuries.

     Motto's chuckle dragged Lucy's attention to the sky.

"We have some new standings, people!" The crowed hushed.

"Ring Claw in eighth with 0 points! White Moon in Seventh with 2 points! Lamia Scale in sixth place with 4 points! Ice Claw in fifth place with 6 points! Blue Pegasus in fourth place with 8 points! Silent King in third place with 10 points! Sabertooth in second place with 12 points! And Fairy Tail in First place in record time with 18 points!" The crowd roared.

"Fairy Tail is in the lead with Lucy Heartfilia winning 'Gates'!" The crowd roared their approval.

"Now, my little pumpkins, changes have been made since the last year. Today has been a challenge, tomorrow will then be the one on one fights! Be prepared, have a great rest, and come back fully energized to win!"

     Lucy jumped up, surprising her guildmates watching her.

"We did it! Oh, we rocked!" She pumped her fist into the air. "I'm all Fired Up now!"

* * *

   Lucy was walking back with her teammates by the time the sun had begun to set. They seemed to all be thinking about that glimpse of the 'old Lucy' the Lucy that Natsu had taken with him when he'd left. They weren't wrong. She'd almost felt his energy, his spirit, and now he was all she could think about as she walked. It was just him and his flames engulfing her mind.

_'I'm all Fired Up now!'_


	8. Chapter 8

     Sleep was still clinging to Lucy as she opened her eyes. The colors of her teammates' uniforms blurred together, creating a mass of silver, purple, red, and yellow. It seemed like a sunset.

     Despite the beautiful morning, Lucy couldn't exactly find peace. Her mind kept dragging her towards the day before. Her mind had already been pulled away from what she'd mindlessly spouted out of old habit. Now, she was worried about the gossip that had been spread of her and Hibiki. It was all false, but she wasn't sure the women who followed Hibiki's every move would see it that way.

"Lucy?" Mira's inquiry pierced through Lucy's thoughts. Lucy shook her head, knocking the memory away.

"It's nothing; don't worry about it!"

"Great," Erza spouted, dragging her away and out the door. "If it's nothing, then let's get going!"

"Right!" Mira was catching up, hauling the boys behind her. "We've gotta get to the arena!"

* * *

   Lucy's skin was scorched by the sun when she crept into the shadows around the edge of the arena. Mira slouched beside her, sweat beading on her brow.

"How much longer do we have to suffer this heat," Lucy growled, her voice rough and dry.

"Not too much longer now; the Games will be starting soon," Mira responded, slinking down the wall by Lucy. "We just gotta stay alive until then!" Lucy rolled her eyes around and rested her head against the cool stone wall. Her eyes glazed over as her mind launched her into a memory.

* * *

   Course sand dug into Lucy's skin as she went skidding across the ground, flames whipping across her skin. Flare Carona stood above her, a smile creeping over her lips. Lucy glanced back over to Asuka. The little girl was watching her, a grin spreading over her face. She was cheering. Cheering for her. Lucy opened her mouth her lips starting to form the word 'surrender' when Flare's hair wrapped tendrils around her mouth. It gathered around her wrists and ankles too, rightly immobilizing her.

"I'm pretty sure I said 'no talking'," Flare sneered. "Did you forget the rules? How dare you defy me!" Flare cackled, the sound sending chills crawling down Lucy's spine.

"You can't surrender during the warm-up!" Her voice tilted like it was off-kilter like the world was tilted off its' axis. "Not when I have so many delectably  _painful_  things to try!"

     Lucy's scream was muted as she struggled against her binds.

"Now be a dear and take your punishment like a good girl, okay?" Flare asked, unwrapping Lucy's mouth. "No talking! But you  _are_  allowed to scream and cry!" The laugh that she released was nothing short of blood-curdling.

"Now, let's see. What shall I have you do first?" Her eyes pooled with mock concentration. "Peeling those clothes off in front of everyone might be fun! Would you like to put on a show?" A soft sob escaped Lucy's mouth. Pain and hatred shone in her eyes.

"Then again," Flare continued. "I'm feeling artistic today, and your body would be the perfect canvas!"

     Flare's suggestion had horror flooding Lucy's body.

"I think I'll brand it with a  _Raven Tail emblem_!" Lucy felt panic roll over her mind. She struggled against Flare's hair to no avail. She stared at the psychotic woman in front of her. Flare was grinning. Lucy's voice caught in her throat at the lock of hair waving in front of her. It was blazing in the shape of Raven Tail's insignia.

"Would you like that? Think of it as a souvenir that you'll have for the  _rest of your life!_ " Lucy struggled against the hair choking her limbs.

"Where would you like me to put it?" She squirmed frantically as the burning emblem neared her, roaming across her body.

"Hmm? Oh!" Flare's grin was nothing short of sadistic. "I know! You want it on top of your Fairy Tail emblem, don't you?" The fire closed in on her hand.

"No!" Lucy shrieked. "Please don't! Put it anywhere but there!" Her voice was thick with fear and panic. She clenched her fist, trying to free herself from Flare's grasp.

"NO," the cry ripped from Lucy's throat, her eyes growing wide. "NO, I'M BEGGING YOU!" The emblem gleamed brighter and Lucy felt the heat of the flames.

     Natsu's voice shattered through the panic roiling under Lucy's skin.

"My ears don't lie to me!" He was shouting. "I heard her loud and clear!" The gawking crowd parted as Natsu went barreling through. Flare's eyes narrowed as she inched the emblem closer.

     The burning tendril was centimeters from Lucy's hand when Natsu grasped the strand waiting near Asuka. He engulfed his hand in flames, burning the writhing lock.

"She was trying to protect Asuka," Natsu shouted, his eyes narrowed in a raging tempest. Flare's attention was dragged to the fury-filled dragon slayer. Lucy looked to him, eyes gleaming with hope, as he wrenched himself to the edge.

"You're in the clear, Lucy!" His voice was a beacon of hope, of faith. His eyes were focused on her and she used the fury in his gaze to rile her blood-boiling hatred. She tried to mask the wail in her voice when she responded to him.

"Thanks, Natsu!" She grabbed for her keys and pulled out the twins.

* * *

   Lucy shook her head, startling herself awake. She didn't want to relive that experience. Not the pain and the fear and most of all, the failure.

     People were starting to gather into the stands. Lucy straightened.

Showtime.   


	9. Chapter 9

     "And the winner is Lamia Scale!" A roar filled the stadium. Tipher, from Silent King, smiled and offered his hand to Lyon. A gesture the ice-wizard happily returned.

     As they were returning to their teams, the announcers spoke again.

"Next up is Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus versus Selena Chase of White Moon!"

Hibiki released a sigh loud enough to reach her ears.

"A girl, why me?"

"Hibiki!" Lucy leaned against the edge, her hands cupped around her mouth. "You can do it!" He caught her eye, smiled, and winked. Lucy rolled her eyes, he was always like that.

* * *

   Lucy's breath caught in her throat as Selena sent Hibiki crashing into the wall.

"Hibiki!"

"He doesn't seem to be moving! Selena might have done him in!"

     Lucy's horror-stricken stare was focused on her unmoving friend.

"Hibiki! Get up! Please!" Her voice surprised her, she hadn't meant to be so loud. The crowd reared back and roared at her support, but she blocked it out as Hibiki stood. She watched his lips as he mouthed ' _For you_ '.

     She watched, grinning, as Hibiki sent Selena to the ground.

 

     "You idiot, I thought you were going to lose!" Lucy's outburst had Hibiki grinning. She'd jumped down as soon as the gong rung and wrapped her arms around him in a vice-like hug.

     She really couldn't care less about what the public thought. They were just friends. Close, long-time friends. But friends all the same.

"Next up, we have Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail versus Akieh Linh of Ice Claw!" Hibiki gave Lucy one last squeeze before he escaped from the field. Gray was scowling after him, but when he met Lucy's eyes, he was beaming from ear to ear. Her chest swelled with pride.

* * *

Akieh was a pretty girl. Her almond skin complimented her long black hair, and her dark brown eyes were surrounded by thick lashes.

"You were in Sorcerer Weekly, right?" Akieh's question had Lucy smiling as she did with the press.

"Yep. I'm guessing you've seen my photo spread?" She was slightly self-conscious about the photo spreads Jason kept pleading her to appear in, but she could never say no.

     Jessica's eyes narrowed.  "Yes, and I've also seen that you're number one most eligible wizard bachelorette in Fiore." 

      Lucy smiled again.  "Is that so?

"Yes, quite."

     Lucy giggled politely, swiping one hand over her mouth as she'd learned appeased the press.

"Regardless, I use Celestial Magic, and you?"  
"Oh. I use Mocker Magic." Her lips were graced with a lethal smile. "You see, I can morph into anyone I've ever seen before. Morphing into that person gives me the ability to use their powers."

"That's really interesting!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "Who are you gonna use today?"

Akieh's smirk grew. "Well, I won't use you. But I did watch you your first year in the Grand Magic Games.


End file.
